


Mood Music

by PierintheSky



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Fireplaces, Hair Pulling, I may have discovered a new kink writing this, Jazzy music and floor sex, Loads of it for some reason, M/M, Sweat, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 21:08:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PierintheSky/pseuds/PierintheSky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Sam and Kevin are away Dean decides to unravel his present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mood Music

**Author's Note:**

> For Lana for Christmas. Swear to god I was just going to do fluffy little baby things but then sex happened and it wouldn't leave me alone. I still wanted to keep it kind of short so there are probably some really weird parts, sorry? This can be read as canon or AU, your preference.

Dean's tongue darted out to lap up the pool of sweat that collected at Cas' clavicle, the man below him taking in a shattering breath. He looked up at the man as his tongue slowly started roaming down his chest; kiss, kiss, bite, special attention to the mole just above his right nipple, kiss, twirl. Cas arched his back, one hand shooting to the arm Dean was propping himself up on, letting out a soft moan. 

The fireplace crackled as Dean let Cas' nipple go from between his teeth, laving at it to try and sooth it over before moving to it's twin. He hummed around the flesh as Cas moaned his name, nails digging into flesh. Cas whined as Dean let up, kissing the middle of his chest, shushing him. Dean leaned up, eyes traveling up and down the length of Cas' body greedily, catching on the stiff flesh between Cas' legs. He lay his hand down flat, letting it glide easily down the other man's body taking in every twitch and flutter and locking it away in the special place for Cas in his head to take out and use at a later date. 

The static of the record ending dragged Dean out of his reverie just as hand reached it's destination. He drew it back, pushing up off the floor making Cas let out a high pitch whine that he'd make fun of him for if Cas hadn't made the same sound come out of him before. 

“Mood music,” Dean winked over his shoulder making his way across the room changing the record to another unlabeled disc from a box he had found one day. A soft jazzy sound took place of the silence and nodded, it's good enough.

“We don't need mood music, Dean. I am plenty in the mood and you are, too, obviously,” he nodded his head towards Dean's erection. Dean waggled his eyebrows, shimmying his hips. “Dean!”

“Okay, okay, I'm coming, I'm coming,” he chuckled making his way back to Cas laying on the make-shift bed Dean had made on the floor.

“At least one of us are,” Cas muttered, throwing his head against a pillow. 

Dean straddled Cas' hips as gracefully as he could, smirking down at the man. “Stop whining,” Cas hissed as Dean touched their cocks together. “That's what I thought.” 

Dean put his hands on Cas' chest, thumbs brushing over his nipples as he shifted their hips together again. Cas let a breathy thing that resembled Dean's name out which only made Dean smile more. “You want this, angel?” Shift. “Or this?” Hand. “How about this?” His hand tickled the back of Cas' balls as he ran a finger over the cleft of Cas' ass. Cas nodded his head wildly, opening his eyes. “Yes? To which, angel? It was a multiple choice question.” 

“Fuck me,” Cas whined, shifting his hips trying to get some sort of friction on his cock.

“But with what, there are so many options?” Dean cocked his eyebrow, smirking down at the man.

“Mm, your cock. Please, Dean.” 

“I suppose that's a thing I could do.” Dean shifted down, kneeling on his knees as he opened Cas' legs up giving him, in his opinion, the best seat in the house. He licked his lips, thumb rubbing the cleft of Cas' ass again earning a shiver from the man.

He blindly reached for the lube he put there earlier, opening it up and pouring a gracious amount onto his hand and a tad down Cas' crack just to watch him squirm against the coldness. Dean kissed Cas' kneecap before spreading the lube with his middle finger, rubbing against Cas' hole. He kissed Cas' thigh once before slowly pushing his finger in, biting his lip when the tight ring of muscle finally gave. Cas eyes fluttered shut above him, face relaxing as he shifted trying to get Dean in deeper.

Dean slowly worked him open, one finger turning into two eventually turning to four, having to stop a couple times along the way when Cas got too damn close to the edge. When Dean covered Cas' body with his Cas reached out, grabbing his face, biting and licking at Dena's lips. Dean pulled away with a groan softly berating Cas before lining himself up and pushing in. They stilled for a moment, because no amount of time opening Cas up could ever make him loose enough—if they weren't playing dirty that night—, before Dean slowly pulled out, pushing back in as far he could. 

Cas groaned, mumbling non-sense already and maybe that was the real reason Dean liked working on Cas so much before they had sex. Yeah, Cas was vocal either way but he always turned to putty when Dean took his time teasing him. They both just needed the patience for it. Cas moaned out Dean's name again, opening his eyes and Dean knew the patience for the night was used up. He slid his hands under Cas' shoulders, gripping the sweaty skin and ramming inside of him. Cas threw his head back, a sobbing sound forcing it's way up through his vocal chamber as he tried to find purchase somewhere on Dean's slick skin.

Dean's grip tightened as he moved faster, pushing and pulling Cas' body with his thrusts, going as hard as he could because Jesus fucking Christ, the faces the man could make just fed into Dean. He wanted Cas to have those faces on instant replay throughout everyday, every minute, every second. The things those faces did to him, knowing he's the one who put them there. It skipped right past lust and straight to love and Dean has no idea how he ever denied he felt anything else but love towards Cas. 

Dean's head fell onto Cas', foreheads touching as he mumbled incoherent words that he'd never be able to remember. All he knew was Cas' hands were still scrambling, that their hot breathes were mingling, that the only sounds were that of moans, skin slapping, the fire place crackling and soft jazz music playing in the background. And that they were both close. So unbelievably close. The only noises coming from Cas now were chants of Dean's name, finally giving up on the skin and grabbing onto what he could of Dean's hair. Then he came, head thrown back, grip so tight on Dean's hair tears pricked Dean's eyes, screaming Dean's name. And thank fucking god he decided to do this when they were alone because he'd never here the end of it as he followed after Cas, a loud broken moan falling onto Cas' face.

It could've been seconds or minutes that they laid there, Dean's head rested on Cas' shoulder, Cas running his fingers through Dean's hair, trying to sooth the soreness away. Dean really couldn't have cared either way. He was far too sated to give a damn. 

“We should clean up before Sam and Kevin get back with the Christmas tree.” Cas had other thoughts.

“Way to kill the mood, Cas.”


End file.
